Night's Peril
by IceTheGamer
Summary: When Night, a primarch falls through a portal to Phyrria with five Krieg Death Corps and then is captured by Scarlet, what do you think will happen? Find out. Set in an AU. Rated T for violence in later chapters


**This is a story that someone asked me to make, combining WoR and a video game I enjoy playing called Warhammer 40k. Shoutout to Viva i Carabinieri for asking me to do this! Hope you guys enjoy. This is also set in a AU wher the dragons are very technologically advanced. This story will be updated weekly on Saturdays starting next Saturday. If I can't update then, then update will be pushed to Monday.**

Night was falling through the portal before he knew it. He had been getting his new armour livery dried, a phantom black colour with purple lining, along with silver double helixes along his arms. He had been with a squadron of Death Corps, whose leader was nicknamed Night Jr, because of his extreme loyalty to Night. Everyone else in the squad just called him Boss, which was fine by him.

Night hit the ground with a bang. He felt his armour crack in multiple places as he hit the ground, although it did didn't break. He looked up to see a red-coloured portal about 10 feet above him. Multiple men fell from it. Night blinked, as he recognized them to be the squad that was with him. After the portal closed, he got up. "Who is alive?" Night asked

Five men go up. From the looks of them, they all looked like base ranking soldiers, except for one who, Night assumed, was of a mid-class ranking.

"Names?" Night asked

"I'm Jax." Said one. He took off his helmet, and the rest did as well. He was a rather tall man, with dark skin. "He's Red." Said Jax, jesturing to a redhead. "That's Moe." Jax said, jesturing to a rather short man with black hair. "And I don't know who they are." He said

"I am Iron." Said a stocky man with steel-gray hair. "32 years in service sir!" He said, doing a salute

"I'm Joker." Said the last. He had a maniacal smiled on his face. He was toying with a Bolt Pistol in one hand and a rock in the other

"Well then. Iron, you're the new leader of this fine batch of men. You seem to have the most experience here, unless I'm wrong?" Night said

"Thank you sir!" Said Iron

"Now, we must figure out where we are." Night declared. "See if anything of yours is working."

"Only my pistol sir." Jax said

"Same here sir." Said the rest, except for Joker, who stayed quiet

"What about you soldier?" Night asked Joker

"Oh, my stuff is all trash. Nothing works except for my pistol." He said

"That's rough." Night sighed. "Well, we need to find somewhere to camp out."

"What about in that mountain?" Red suggested, pointing to a mountain in the relatively close distance

"Good eye." Night said

"Thank you sir." Red smiled, dipping his head

"Let's head off." Night said, getting up. However, as soon as he stepped out of the forest, he felt a net weight him down and a sharp pain in the back fo his head before passing out

Night awoke in a chamber with a gate, leading to the outside world. He tried to get up, but he failed and fell backwards onto his bottom. That's when he noticed the tail. And the talons.

"What is this!?" Night yowled

"Well, it's an upgrade dear." Said a voice from the other side of the gate. A large red creature with mechanical limbs and wings was standing in the other side. One of her eyes was a glinting ruby, while the other was normal.

"What did you do to me?" Night asked, deadly calm

"I turned you into a dragon, just like me." She said, smiling. "Anyways, it's time to fight." She said, flapping off with a buzz of her wings. The gate opened, and Night stepped out, getting that he had to stay on all fours.

"And here he is, the one, the only, FullMech NightWing!" Said a voice coming from an intercom. There was a lot of cheering, and Night looked around. Thousands of dragons with mechanical upgrades where flocking the stadium where Night was.

"And he's going up against three time winner, Blue Wrath!" Said the voice. The gate on the other side of the arena opened up, revealing a blue dragon with two flamethrowers mounted on it's shoulders. The beast hissed, and Night lunged at it, tackling it with one blow. He then hit the dragon's skull with one of his talons, and she went still instantly. He then flew out of the arena.

"Get back here!" Screamed a voice

"No." Said Night before flying off. "And I can assure you, I'll be back. And you will pay." He said, flying off to look for his squadron


End file.
